Drastic Changes
by Guardian of silence1
Summary: Redone again! Inuyasha goes too far this time. Will Kagome ever forgive him? Pairings are typical, InuKag with much drama beforehand and MirSan. Please RR
1. Hurt

well...i'm back, i didn't like the way this story was going so i decided to change a few things and add a few more. i hope i can get some reviews...well, on with the story

**_'He's gonna kill me!_**', was the only thing on Kagome"s mind as she ran toward the well house. It was the millionth time in these two years that she was late going back to the feudal era, and she knew from experience that Inuyasha was not going to let it slide when she got there.Kagome sighed at that thought,

_**' Everytime I'm late, Inuyasha acts like the whole world is going to end...'**_

"Well,' Kagome said to herself as she neared the well, "at least I have a good excuse to why I'm late this time."

Kagome just stood for a second to think about the pressure she was under these days and sighed again. She made it to the well house and was about to jump in when she remembered that she had to get her pack from her room. She ran into her house, grabbed her pack off her bed and almost fell over from the weight.

_**'Note to self : backpack is VERY heavy when loaded with all kinds of stuff.'**_

She went back ot the old well house and jumped in the well and back into the feudal era and an most likely to a VERY annoyed hanyou.

Kagome's foot barely touched the ground when she was pulled up by a certain hanyou and set on the ground.

**_' Here it comes...'_**, thought kagome as she watched Inuyasha glare at her.

" You were late again. Why is it that you are never on time when you need to be!" Inuyasha asked in a calm yet serious voice.

" Please don't start Inuyasha, I have a good excuse as to why I'm late this time." said Kagome as she stood up off the ground.

"Oh really? Then you can explain after we get to Keade's village." he said as he started toward the old village.

When they arrived at Keade's hut, Inuyasha asked again why she was late coming back...

" Well, I had to stay after school to make up work that I had missed while I was here collecting shards, and then I had to take about 10 make-up math tests that I failed before because I couldn't study for them." Kagome said with a tinge of acusation in her voice.

"Thats it! Your school place just kept you there late? I know I shouldn't have even let you go. You spend too much time at that place, and not enough time here collecting the shards like your suposed to!"

"Inuyasha, calm down" Miroku said in a reasoning tone,"Kagome -sama is here now and thats all that matters right?"

"Yeah, so leave her alone"Said Sango, putting in her two cents. Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha paid any mind to their comrads words.

" I spend way more time here than I do at home. I've given up my friends and family in the future just to be here and find the shards!"Said Kagome, who was slowly raising her voice with every word.

" Well then you can stay here until we've collected all the shards, then you can go back to your precious friends and family!"shouted Inuyasha as gave Kagome a look that meant that he wasn't going to change his mind anytime soon. Kagome gave him a pleading look.

" But thats not fair! I have to get supplies and do my school work, and mom will be so worried about me, she'll think I died or something!" Kagome said, trying to reason with him.

" No." he stated in a firm tone.

"Please Inuyasha, this is important to me!" she continued to plea.

"And its important to me that you find the shards, so no fucking deal!" he growled out.

"INUYASHA, I CAN'T STAY HERE LIKE THIS! I HAVE A LIFE IN MY ERA TO YA KNOW!" Kagome finally screamed in anger. Inuyasha simply turned his head to the side with his trademark 'feh'.

" Tough shit, I don't care, right now the shards are important, not your school place or your family" he told her. "Why can't you be more like Kikyo? Kikyo would never do this, she always stuck to her responsiblity, no matter what she had to sacrifice." Inuyasha said as he got up, ready to walk ot the door.

" SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" yelled Kagome, who by now was seething in anger.She stood up and made her way to the door.

_**CRASH**_

_**BANG**_

_**BOOM**_

(AN: Enter any others that come to mind, thanx!)

"BITCH!" came the response from the Inuyasha-like imprint in the floor.

"SIT!" was his answer.

_**SLAM**_

" Why do you always compare me to her? Why can't I be good enough for once?Why is that stupid clay pot always better, can you tell me !" Kagome shouted from her spot in the doorway of Keade's hut.

In an instant Inuyasha was up and in front of Kagome.

" What did you call her?" the half demon growled, a dangerous glint in his eye.

" You heard me, I said she was a stupi clay pot, and you ar-"Kagome was stopped in mid-sentence as she was hit hard acrossed the face and fell to the ground.

"Kagome-chan!" " Kagome-sama!" Sango and Miroku shouted as they watched her hit the floor. Inuyasha continued his rampage.

" Kikyo was always better than you, she was smarter, prettier, and a far better fighter than you'll ever be! And don't you ever forget that!"

Inuyasha was to busy yelling to notice the blood on his claws or the streams of blood that came down Kagome's face. Kagome sat in shock over what had just happened. Inuyasha had hit her, for no reason, he hit her. As the shock wore off, Kagome notice something wet on her face. She put a hand up to see what it was. It was blood! Kagome got up quickly and ran inside the hut. She ignored the shocked gasps and grabbed her pack. She didn't even think as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her back to the well, tears clouding her vison.She knew Inuyasha was following her. She was stopped just as she came to the well by a pair of hands around her waist.

" Where do you think your going? I said you couldn't go back until we have all the shards."

Inuyasha said as he picked her up and walked away from the well and back toward the village.He suddenly stopped when he caught the scent of tears and blood. He knew Kagome was crying for some reason, but where was the blood coming from? He put kagome on her feet and turned her to face him.He sucked in a breath at what he saw. Blood. It ran down her face from 4 horizontal cuts.Then he noticed her looking at his hand. He looked down to find blood on his claws too.

' Oh kami, what have I done?'

: Ok, I know this was a little different than before. but I'm only going to change the story a little bit so I can update more and update faster. Thats all for now.

Ta Ta...Raven


	2. Bad news

Hello, its me again. Here is chapter 2.

Disclaimer:I don't own it so don't sue me, i'm poor enough already...

Inuyasha looked down at his bloodstained claws in horror. What had he done? Was he really this much of a monster? He looked down at the girl in front of him. Her gaze never left his claws, her eyes filled with disappointment and betrayl(sp?). He could see another emotion in her eyes that fought to stay hidden. Was that, fear? Was she afraid of him?

**_' Of course shes afraid, someone she knew and trusted just attacked her' _**a voice in the back of his mind stated in a matter-of-fact tone. His ears flattened against his hair as he bent his head in shame. He couldn't meet her gaze.

"Kagome, I'm sor-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it, I just want to go home." She whispered in a broken tone. Not a word was spoken as she once again took up her backpack and made her way to the well. Inuyasha made no move to stop her as she jumped in and traveled back to her own era. A cold wind blew around him. Normally the cold never bothered him, but now it pierced him. Flesh and bone froze under his normally warm fire rat robe.

"Will she come back?" he whispered to no one.

A pair of eyes watch from the shadows...

Kagome

After jumping through the well leading home, Kagome climbed the ladder out and walked to her house. Everything felt different though. Everything was quiet. She opened the front door.

"Mama, I'm home!" she called weakly into the house. She heard the clatter of plates being put away in the kitchen. Kagome walked in to see her mother putting the dishes away in an almost distracted manner. Kagome stepped softly forward.

"Mama?"

Her mother jumped and a plate crashed to the floor. Her mother looked startled to see her, then just as quickly bent down to clean up the mess. Kagome quickly droppped to her knees to help clean up the broken and scattered pieces of china. Her mother just shooed her away to the kitchen table and threw the shattered pieces into the trash. Mrs.Higurashi gave a small sigh and turned to her daughter, a smile plastered onto her face.

"What are you doing home so soon?"She asked her daughter" you just left this morning." she said in a wondering tone. Kagome noticed the odd way her mother was acting.

"Mama, whats wrong?" She asked, concern in her voice. Her mother sighed and took her daughter's hand across the table. Kagome looked at her mother worriedly.

"Kagome, hunny. This is a little hard to say...

(A/N: And I'm currently dying of writers block and this is all I have so far...I'll add more when my brain starts to work again)


End file.
